Betrayal
by Sxphyre
Summary: Emily has lost the match against her stone along with complete control of her body.This is a setback, and now war with the elf king can wait. Trellis, Vigo and Luger must now fight her. How will they get Emily back, and will they be able to mend the things that have been broken? Takes place after book 5. EmilyXXTrellis MaxXXLayra
1. Taking control

**Hello everyone! Sxphyre here. I adore the pairing EmilyxxTrellis, but all those other stories are too mushy to me. Here's what I got.**

****(This takes place after Prince of the Elves (book 5) )

Emily's POV

After that incident in the void, we were back in the air again. I woke up with my head bobbing with pain.

"Ughhhh" I moaned as I got up. I walked down an isle and Vigo came out of the door. "Howya doin'?" he asked. "My head..." I managed to get out. "You should rest. It's been rough the past few days." So I go back to my room and lay down. I remembered that creepy dream I had last night. The voice was in front of a chess board, and I challenged it to a match. We played a hard game, and I lost. "You lose." The voice echoed in my head. "AUGHHHH!" I screamed as I banged my head against a table. We were on a ship going to war with the Elf King. My head just hurt. The voice echoing, the words hurting. There was a knock at the door and I barely managed to open it.  
"Everything OK? I thought I heard you scream." he said with a concerned look. "Again,-" My head suffered a huge stab of pain. I shook my head fiercely, screaming, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Suddenly, the room began spinning, then it all went black.

Vigo's POV

Emily fainted, right on the spot. She must feel kind of sick from the void. It can be very dangerous, you know. All of a sudden, Trellis and Luger came in. "What was that?" Luger asked. "Is everyone alright?" Trellis said.  
"Yes, yes. Everything's fine." I said as I picked her up and put her in bed." Just a little tired from, you know, the past few days."

As the elves left, I returned to my room. Emily would be fine. I picked up a book from my shelf and scanned the pages. A scrapbook from some time ago. I looked at the picture of my son with the stone. He loved working with it. I helped him develop all of his skills. I take a look at the other page with a picture of my wife, Miriam, with my son. How I wish they were here. I miss them so much. I got up and put the book back on the shelf. No time for that now. We've got a war to fight.

When it was time for lunch, Trellis and Luger stopped by for theirs, but Emily wasn't there. Typical. She was never there. So I carried her lunch to her room and knocked. No answer.  
"Emily?" I said and opened the door. Emily was still in bed with the stone glowing. "Emily!" I walk over to her and feel her forehead. I take my hand back suddenly. It was burning. Where did this sudden fever come from? She would be fine. I walked over to the freezer in the kitchen and put a few ice cubes in a bag. I wrap a towel around the bag and go back. I put it on her head, but it didn't seem to help. She looked pale, although she was burning hot. The ice cubes seemed like they just made it worse. Then I noticed the stone. It was glowing a strange green color, like my stone. I felt the stone. I was freezing cold. Maybe she was battling for control in the void. You can't face malevolent spirits in their own creation! I hurry and rush in.

In the void...

I get in and see a murky pond, with dull colors. Everything seems to be in black and white. I look into the pond, and see Emily against the voice! I whip my head around and look behind me. Nothing is there. Just a deformed tree. I look back in, but the reflection's gone. Suddenly I hear a scream which seemed that it was coming from the water. Hesitantly, I dive in. After swimming a little deeper, I see the voice. It was taking Emily! I used my stone and destroyed it. Well, I tried to. It was like it was just out of reach. I tried again, but I was running low on oxygen. But I didn't care. Emily was our only hope of defeating the Elf King. If Emily OR Trellis were to leave, we couldn't do it. I go down lower, but suddenly get shocked. It hurts like mad, and Emily is only about 7 feet away. I try to put my hand out, but it hurts to much. She didn't seem to notice me. I try to speak, but I had no oxygen left. As quick as possible, I get myself out of there.

Trellis's POV

As soon as I got my lunch, I was walking back and I heard a loud crash. I ran to where the sound was coming from, and saw Vigo collapsed on the floor. Emily was in bed, with an ice pack on her forehead. When I take a step closer, Emily's eyes opened. "Emily, are you up?" Luger asked, taking a step closer. She got up, an angry look on her face. "We have to go back." she said. "Why is that?" Luger asked. I remained quiet. Her stone's magic wrapped around Luger, hurting him. "Luger!" I said as I summoned my stone. "We. Are. Going. Back." she said with her teeth gritted. I used my stone to get Luger out, but suddenly Emily jerked him away. It felt stronger and more aggressive. "Let's go back." Then I noticed it. In her voice. It wasn't Emily.


	2. What's wrong with Emily?

**Hi! Here's another chapter. This is gonna be good. Really good.**

Trellis's POV

It wasn't her. She wouldn't do this.  
"Emily!" I shout as I try to help Luger. "Stop this!" I dive at Luger but the stone forces me off. I crash into the wall and moan. I get up and try once more. I use my stone's energy to charge at Luger. Emily jerks him away, and I run right through the window. Alarmed, I used my stone's power to get myself back up there. I land on the roof, so I jump down and run. I had to save Luger. I looked in Emily's room. I saw Vigo. Vigo got up and looked at me.  
"Trellis, what's going on? Where's Emily and Luger?" he said, scratching his head. "Something's wrong with Emily. She is attacking Luger and she's on this ship, but I don't know where." I said. Vigo started walking. "What are we waiting for? Let's go check it out." We ran and looked around. We found Emily and Luger in the kitchen. With a knife at hand, Emily said,  
" Turn the ship around." Luger gasped for air, not able to speak. "Luger!" I shouted as I dove towards him, the stone igniting me. She jerked Luger away, so I bounced of the wall and aimed for her. I pinned her to the ground and shouted,  
"What are you doing?!" I was breathing hard. "Answer me." I caught her glance. She dropped the knife. Something seemed unreal about the moment. Something was different about her... her eyes, her hair? Just something was different...  
Interrupting my thoughts, with unexpected fore she forced me off. I hit the wall, wincing in pain. I noticed Luger was free from the stone's grasp. I grabbed him and jumped through a window. I ran him to our room.  
"Stay here, understand?" I said, "I'll deal with Emily." I ran back and dove through the broken window. Emily was there, holding Vigo up with her stone's magic.  
"Vigo!" I shouted as I ran towards him. "Are you alright?" Vigo did not reply. He looked seriously injured. "Emily..." I said. "Emily!" She met my glance. Silence. Suddenly, something changed. I couldn't take a hold of what, but something changed about her eyes.  
"Trellis..." She dropped Vigo. She blinked. She picked up Vigo again, and hurled him at me. "Your little friend here is completely pathetic!" I quickly darted to the side, and Vigo hit the wall. I looked at her. Her eyes looked different. They narrowed. "Were going back." She said bitterly. "Tell me why and I'll listen!" I said. Her stone's magic came for me. I tried to fight it off. It was too strong. Unnaturally strong. She picked me off the ground this time. The magic got stronger, and stronger. It felt like I was being crumpled like I was no more than a piece of paper. I tried to shout, but I couldn't. Why was she doing this? Using all the energy I had left, I used all the magic my stone could muster, and aimed it at her. I heard her scream. I was dropped. As fast as possible, I picked her up with my magic.  
"Why?" I said, looking her in the eye. "What's this all about?" she fidgeted, trying to break free of the magic. But I remained in charge. "Answer me and I will let you go!" she said nothing. Suddenly, she zapped magic from her stone elsewhere. I heard a shout. Instantaneously I turned to see Vigo crumpling to the ground.  
"Vigo!" I shouted as I ran towards him. When I reached him, I noticed his stone was pink. "Are you OK? Say something!" Suddenly there's a stab of pain on my back. I whip around to find Emily with a bloody knife. "You-" I yelled as I dove towards her. "You can't defeat me." She snarled. Using my energy, I threw her off the ship. She hurt Vigo and Luger. Suddenly I had a recollection. She had to defeat the Elf King. She was who brought me here. I remembered the Emily I knew. She was my friend.  
"Emily!" I shout as I dive down after her. I use my stone's magic to propel me further. I found her, unconscious. I protected her with my stone as we hit ground. One problem. The ship was on it's way.  
"No..." I say as I pick her up and run as fast as possible. I jump, and get myself up there. I was almost there. Then I noticed how tired I was. I felt a little light headed, from the loss of blood. But I was almost there. I use the last bit of energy to get back there. Emily was still breathing, thank goodness. I was going to take her back to her room, but I suddenly felt light headed and my vision was starting to blur. Probably from blood loss. Everything goes black.

Emily's POV

I wake up, feeling like I just woke from bed. But I'm on a hard surface. I look up and see the sky. Was I sleeping on deck? Maybe I had a dream, I can't remember. All I remembered was the image of Trellis. I got up, turned and gasped. Trellis was on the floor too, but he looked seriously injured.  
"Trellis!" I screamed as I ran to help him. "Are you okay?! Say something!" I run to Vigo's room. I open the door.  
"Vigo!" But no one's there. Where was he? I ran to the kitchen to see if anyone could help there. Suddenly I stop, staring at a broken window. "Who-" Suddenly I gasp. Vigo, hurt just as Trellis was, was lying on the floor. "Vigo!" I say going over to him, "Who did this?!" No answer. I ran to Trellis and Luger's room. I opened the door and Luger was there. "Luger!" I say as I walk in. "Emily!?" Luger said in panic. "What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step closer. He backed away. "Don't hurt me, please..." Huh? "Why would I hurt you? Well, Trellis is hurt! Badly! Come help!" I say running out the door to Trellis. Trellis was still there, looking just as bad. "He's bleeding! Get a tourniquet of some sort! Just something to stop the bleeding!" I say as I look at him. "Trellis...say something. " I say. "It'll be okay. Luger's getting a tourniquet. Just, say something..." Silence. His hair was shaggy like it always was, but it was covering his face. He was still bleeding. Luger returned with an apron.  
"Emily, this is all I could find. Will it work?" I look at the apron. It was red and yellow. "Yeah, but... uh, could you put it on?" I said slightly embarrassed, for no reason. Why was I embarrassed? I ripped the apron into small pieces with my stone, and Luger applied one.  
"I think that'll do." He said getting up. "I'll put him in bed." I nodded and went to my room. It was getting late, so I changed my clothes and went to sleep.

_In her dream..._

I looked around and found myself with the voice. _Emily, do you know_ what_ you did today?_ It said. "Yes, I helped trellis recover from an injury." The stone chuckled. _And where did he get these so called 'injuries' from? _It asked. "I don't know... I just woke up next to him and he was like that. _Hmph...well, you did some other things too...muahahaha... _and it dissolved into nothingness.

**AHHH! What a cliff hanger! I'm even tempted to type some more! But nope... Max will come in the next chapter... I think he goes so good with Layra...**


End file.
